hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Levine
Background Norman Levine always seemed like a nice and quiet child. Friends would later report on his knack for skinning and trapping animals, knitting clothes and fur coats, and his love for cooking, especially sweetbreads and other organ meats. This facade of his life would all come crumbling down when his younger brother ended up dead, because of internal injuries by the brutal beatings his parents would do to both of them. He spent many years in foster homes until his paternal grandparents adopted him trying to right the wrongs of their son. Two years of happiness was shattered when both of his grandparents were found brutally murdered and skinned alive. The poor boy was alone, hiding behind a blood splattered closet door, having witnessed the entire massacre. He didn't speak for six more years. He spent years in a mental hospital, rocking in a corner for hours on end. It was only when his doctor split his pants while checking on him that something snapped into him, rushing to try and tailor them back together. His doctors were confused by this bizarre reaction, but realized this much the key to his recovery was in furs and silk. As he slowly began to return to mainstream society, he became renouned for his blunt and cold demeanor, refusing to talk about the incidents as a child, and the quality of his furs. He personally hunts all of the animals for his fur coats, using a number of different knives, as well as eating the organ meats of the animal, believing they will give him the animal's powers. He is known for offering all of these meats to anyone who comes to visit his remote cabin. He claims to have once made an entire flock of sheep cry. He won't tell us how. Levine participated in the welterweight tournament at the Peace Love Fist Summit, going 1-1, before making his official HCL debut. Levine requested and was granted a release from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013. Reasons for this are unknown at this time, but he leaves HCL with a disappointing 1-2 record. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-6 | ABB Crimcoch | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:20 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-6 | Earl Moseley | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 30 | June 12, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:04 | Kobe, Japan | Grand Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-5 | Jedidiah Smock | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 30 | June 12, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:19 | Kobe, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-5 | Loren Noody | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 28 | April 17, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:32 | Tokyo, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center|6-5 | Blanderson Blilva | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 26 | February 18, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:01 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Yaroslav Chernaya | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 21 | September 17, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:15 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-4 | Rigobert De Bleuff | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 16 | April 4, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:20 | Nagoya, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Masashi Yaro | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 14 | February 21, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:43 | Kobe, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Gustavo Punto Sierra | Decision | KUMITE 11 | November 22, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-3 | Finnegan Wakefield | Decision | KUMITE 7 | July 19, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-3 | K. Sibo | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 4 | April 27, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:34 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-3 | Hep van Doening | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 2 | February 2, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:51 | Sapporo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-2 | Tracy Rhea | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:16 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1-1 | Francois Gorgonzola | KO (Left hook) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:25 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | DJ Swollen Nipple | KO (Right hook) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:31 | Stateline, Nevada | |} ----